


underneath the blankets

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dorks cuddling under the blankets, sleeping fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hated sleepovers. But maybe sleepovers with Hinata weren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> Posting a little one-shot before school because these idiots are just the cutest thing in the whole effing world.

     Kageyama was never a fan of sleepovers. It was probably his least favorite thing in the world, if he were to be absolutely honest. More specifically, it involved annoying, sweaty, snoring, men that were all packed into one single room. He didn't find the humor or the appeal in such a situation. Not to mention they were always horny beyond compare. Gross.

     So how he came to have Hinata snuggled up against his chest, Kageyama did not know.

     "Stop squirming, idiot," hissed Kageyama, adjusting his left arm so it lay snugly on top of Hinata's right side. "Or I'll throw you off the bed."

     Hinata puffed out his cheeks, resting his forehead against Kageyama's chest. The new feelings of warmth made the setter blush slightly. "That's mean, Kageyama."

     Although he would usually always respond with an insult or two, the drowsiness in Hinata's tone made Kageyama chuckle instead. The vibrations tickled Hinata's face. It felt good. Nice even. Nuzzling his face deeper into Kageyama's chest, Hinata wrapped his arms gently around his back, small hands gripping the back of his grey T-shirt.

     For once, Kageyama let Hinata be. Tightening his grip around Hinata's waist, he rested his lips in the decoy's hair, letting it linger there. "Goodnight, stupid."

     Maybe sleepovers weren't as bad as Kageyama originally thought.


End file.
